world_of_tanks_gameguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
This list will attempt to explain some of the more common jargon found within World of Tanks that is not always readlily apparent to the newer player. List *'1 shot/1 shotted' - To kill or be killed with one shot. *'88' - Any of the German 8.8 cm guns (8.8 cm PaK 36 L/56, 8.8 cm KwK L/71, etc). *'AFK' - Away From Keyborad, not at the computer (e.g. "That PzIV hasn't moved. I think he's AFK"). *'AP' - An Armor Piercing shell. *'Arty' - Art''iller''y, Self-Propelled Guns (e.g. "Arty is lit up"). *'Barn' - A nickname for the ARL 44's house-shaped turret. *'Base' - The area marked by a flag and white circle. (Previously, the WoT Developers have placed a Christmas Tree instead of a flag for the holiday season.) *'bbiab' - B''e ''B''ack ''I''n ''A B''it. *'BiA''' - The crew-skill Brothers in Arms. *'Binoflauge' - The combination of a camo net and binoculars on the same tank. *'Bounce' - A shot that ricocheted off of or failed to penetrate another tank. This can be used in either perspective. (e.g. "I just bounced a Maus," meaning your shot bounced off or, "That tank just bounced me," meaning that that tank bounced off your armor. *'Brawler' - A tank that works best in close-range combat. Generally, these have good armor and a powerful, if not, overly-accurate gun. *'brb' - B''e ''R''ight ''B''ack. *'Buff''' - To make a module, vehicle, or equipment stronger by changing its stats. It's done by programmers to re-balance anything they feel is underpowered and thus unbalanced (e.g. "Buff the PzKpfw 38 nA. It's too weak!"). *'Camo Net' - Short for Camouflage Net'.'' *'''Cannon of Death/Death Cannon - Often referred to a cannon that can do upwards of 750 average damage with standard AP rounds (not including Artillery e.g. T30 or Object 704). *'Camper' - A player who spends most part of the match siting in one spot, passively waiting for enemies instead of actively taking part in the action. Mostly used with a negative sense (e.g. "Username is a camper! He's been sitting in that bush the whole match!"). However, someone guarding the artillery would naturally be expected to "camp." *'Campinovka' - Nickname for the map titled 'Malinovka' due to the amount of camping which takes place on this map. *'cap' - To capture the enemy base (e.g. "Cap before they do," meaning capture the enemy base before they can capture yours. This is usually said towards the end of the battle.) *'CC' - C''ommunity ''C''ontributor *'Creds''' - Credits, WoT's in-game monetary system. *'Critical Hit, Crit' - A shot that damaged a module or crew member in another tank (e.g. "I got a critical/crit hit for no damage on that IS-7"). *'cya' - See ya! *'def' - To defend one's base (e.g. "Def the base, guys!"). *'Derp Gun' - A gun that causes a lot of damage with one shot, usually having a very long reload time and low penetration. Usualy associated with short, high-caliber guns tha load HE. Artillery guns are not considered derps (e.g. "The 'derp gun' on the USSR tank KV-2"). *'DEV/DEVs' - WoT developer/developers. *'Ding' - A shot that has ricocheted. See Bounce above. *'Face Hugging' - The tactic of placing the front of your hull against the front of the enemy's hull (e.g. "Why do IS-7 drivers always face-hug Mauses?"). *'Finger of God' - Mostly tier-10 artillery (Especially T92). *'Flanker' - A tank that works best when used to attack enemy tanks from the sides and rear, preferably while they're already engaed with another member of your team (i.e. flanking tactics). They may also be referred to as a "flanking tank." Generally, these tanks are fast, maneuverable, and fare poorly when engaging enemies from the front. The French and American autoloaders are prime examples of this class. *'FTW' - F''or ''T''he ''W''in *'gg''' - G''ood ''G''ame *'gl''' - G''ood ''Luck! *'gj' - G''ood ''J''ob *'Gold''' - In-game currency purchased using real money. *'Gold Consumables' - Consumables that can be purchased with in-game gold. Some are passive, and some need you to press the 4, 5, or 6 keys to activate. *'Gold Round' - A munition which can be purchased for in-game gold, such as HEAT or APCR. These munitions usually have better penetration or damage rates. *'Grilled' - A term used by players to describe a tank that has been ammo-racked or destroyed by fire (e.g. "Our Comet got grilled by their M41!"). *'gs/ns' - G''ood ''S''hot/''N''ice ''S''hot (e.g. "GS, Joe!"). *'gtg/g2g''' - G''ot ''T''o ''G''o *'Gun Elevation''' - The gun's maximum angle above horizontal (i.e. aiming up). *'Gun Depression' - The gun's maximum angle below horizontal (i.e. aiming down). *'hf' - H''ave ''F''un! *'HT''' - A Heavy Tank. *'HUD' - Heads-up Display. Common term for the targeting reticle, range, reload, and health status in the middle of the screen. Can be toggled on and off with "V." *'Hull Down' - To keep your tank's hull below a hill or other obstacle to prevent shots hitting it (e.g. Hiding behind a frence on Malinovka in a T29). *'Humping Brick' - Getting very close to a brick building in order to avoid geting hit by artillery (e.g "Get into town and hump some brick!"). *'IMHO' - I''n ''My H''onest ''O''pinion *'IMO''' - I''n ''M''y ''O''pinion *'k''' - OK *'Keeper' - A tank that you enjoy so much that you keep in your garage rather than sell to progress to the next on the tech tree. *'Keyboard Warriors' - A term used to describe players who talk too much but didn't do anything in battle. *'Kill Stealer' - Someone who deliberately shoots a tank that you have nearly destroyed and only need one more shot to finish, thus taking the credit for destroying it. Be careful of making the assumption though, as it is often difficult to differentiate between a Kill Stealer and someone who was just helping out. *'kto' - Polish for who, usually by "pl?" meaning, "Who here is pl?". *'Lemming Train' - When most (or all) of the tanks in one team simply follow other tanks in one direction, leaving other parts of the map undefended. Doesn't count if the team communicates and intentionally plans for most to go one direction. *'Light' - A light tank. *'LL' - Lend Lease. A tank that was built by one nation and provided to another under the Lend Lease Act (i.e. "Matilda LL" refers to the Matilda with a Soviet crew as opposed to the British Matilda). *'LOL' - L''aughing ''O''ut ''L''oud *'LOL-Traktor''' - The German Tier 1 tank, the Leichttraktor. Although sometimes more recently used to mean any of the Tier 1 tanks. *'Magical Forest' - The forst in the Murovanka map. *'Med' - A medium tank. *'Mini-map' - The small map in the lower-right corner of your screen in battle. Size can be changed with the '-' or '=' keys on the keyboard (not the number pad) and toggled on and off with the "M" key. *'MM' - Match Maker - the system used for building teams in public matches. It is a sophisticated algorithm that follows a set of rules to select teams from the "wait" queue that are as evenly balanced as possible. Teams "matched" are dependant on the tanks in the "wait" queue and, while MM does its best, well-balanced teams are not always possible. Players love to hate the MM. ("MM is on holiday," which usually means no arty in the game!). *'Mod' - A WoT in-game or forum moderator. Also means a visual or audio modification to one's game. *'Nerf' - To weaken an equipment, vehicle, or module by modifying its stats. It's done by programmers to rebalance anything they feel is too powerful and thus unbalanced (e.g. "Nerf the T29 turret armor. It's too strong."). *'nvm' - N''e''v''er ''M''ind *'07''' - Salute. Often used to greet friends and fellow clan members. *'OP' - O''ver ''P''owered, too strong compared to other vehicles, usually of the same tier (e.g. "Maus is OP, give it less armor to balance). *'Panzer''' - Short for PzKpfw (= Panzerkampfwagen), followed by the designation, e.g. Panzer 3. *'Peek-a-boo' - The tactic of rounding a corner to take a shot at another tank and immediately reversing back to the cover of the corner while reloading. *'Pen' - The amount of penetration for a given gun or to penetrate a target. *'Penetrate' - To shoot at a target and have the shell penetrate the armor. *'Pwn' - To utterly destroy without effort. Its usage is generally supposed to have come from a typo of the word 'own.' *'Pwned' - To be utterly and effortlessly destroyed (e.g. "I just got pwned by that SU-26"), or a victory cry by someone who has just effortlessly or resoundingly beat an opponent (e.g. "ARTY PWNED!!!"). *'Prem' - Premium, can refer to premium accounts, premium tanks, premium shells, premium consumables, or even your garage. *'R2D2' - The mini turret on the front hull of the KV-5. This is perhaps one of the most infamous weakspots in the game. *'Racked' - Instant destruction of a tank when the ammunition rack is hit (To "rack" an enemy is to destroy him with an ammo rack hit). *'Rammer' - A device that shortens the time it takes to load a shell by 10%. *'Ramming' - To crash into another tank and thus damage it. *'Rebalancing' - A term often used in update notes to tell that a tank will be nerfed next patch. *'Repos' - Some SPG players use this to tell when they are repositioning. Occasionally, they will also use Rdy once they've reached their destination and are ready to support the team again. *'rgr' - R''o''g''e''r *'ROFL' - R''olling ''O''n ''T''he ''F''loor ''L''aughing *'RTB''' - R''eturning ''t''o ''B''ase or ''R''eturn ''t''o ''B''ase *'Rush''' - (also see 'Suiscout') To charge either directly or indirectly at the enemy base, usually along one flank. *'Rusher' - A player who rushes to the enemy base, although the term is mostly used with a negative sense to designate a player who charges at the enemy carelessly, often resulting in the destruction of his/her vehicle. *'Scout' - A tank that actively endeavors to spot enemy vehicles (e.g. "Go scout that position!"). Usually a light or medium tank, although sometimes a tank destroyer or heavy tank will do the job in a pinch. *'Siema/Siemka/Siemanko' - Polish for "howdy" or "hi", usually followed by PL meaning "Howdy pl." *'Skin' - The texture on a tank. This word usually refers to a user-created texture (e.g. "I love the skin that so-and-so made"). *'Sniper' - A tank that works best when used to shoot at enemy tanks from maximum effective range, preferably with one or more friendly tanks in front. These friendly tanks benefit you both as spotters and as a means of keeping the enemy preoccupied enough that they'll need to shoot at them instead of at you. Generally, these snipers have guns with very good accuracy, usually high damage, a high camouflage coefficient, and sometimes poor armor. *'SPG' - Self-propelled gun, artillery (e.g. "That SPG on the other team just 1-shotted me!"). *'Spotter' - A tank that spots enemy vehicles for artillery, TDs, and/or snippers, allowing them to fire beyond their own visual range. This may or may not be a deliberate act by the spotter (e.g. Artillery: "Can't fire. No spotters!"). *'Steel Rain' -